


falling for you (and landing on your lips)

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's changjin works [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Lipstick Kisses, M/M, changbin gay panicks, dingo made this happen, fluff if you squint, help tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: Hyunjin wears lipstick and Changbin wants to smooch him.-





	falling for you (and landing on your lips)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @dong-hyuckies for giving me this Title

*

 

Changbin was not a weak man.

 

He was  _ not  _ weak.

 

He had the resilience of A Japanese temple, he was unshakable. At least that’s what he thought until he saw Hyunjin wearing red lipstick for the first time.

 

He had to physically hold his chin in place otherwise his jaw would reach the floor, the boy looked absolutely  _ beautiful _ .

 

His red lips accentuated their plumpiness in a way that made his heart race. Given, how they would not admit, no matter how straight they were that Hyunjin had given at least each one a heart attack since they met him.

 

Most of them were when he danced - Changbin remembers the time when they saw the SKZ player of the dance line for the first time, he was sitting beside Jeongin and he heard the younger gasp and ogle the hyung as his abs were revealed, truly a satanic day.

 

But today? It was too much. 

 

The lipstick looked beautiful on Hyunjin, however, his appearance was toned down a bit since he was wearing a ‘traditional queen’ costume for their dingo video - it was very comical but he still managed to pull it off. He managed to keep quiet about it, but all he wanted was to tell him how great he looked and he lowkey wanted to kiss those lips.

 

_ Lowkey _ .

 

As in, would chop off one whole leg to do it.

 

He kept quiet, sometimes, only sometimes when he was at the far back of the room he’d steal a glance at Hyunjin. He was not going to lie, he was anxious for the video to be published by dingo so he could watch it over and over again.

 

…

 

Okay, Seo Changbin was one whipped man, okay?

 

However, fate was  _ not _ on his side.  _ Not at all _ .

 

It started getting worse, but manageable, after they monitored their dingo video together (Changbin’s plans? Woosh) when Minho suddenly welcomed Hyunjin to try and wear his sparkly lip glosses - which Hyunjin declined but after being pinned down to the couch by strong-Minho he couldn’t really fight it. And dare Changbin say, his heart did the  _ thing  _ again.

The swooping thing, the wooshy thing. The warm, fuzzy, baby pink thing.

 

Hyunjin was currently inspecting his lips on a pocket mirror Minho also apparently had, with many different pouts and kissy faces which made the other boys cringe, Minho to laugh out loud and coo at his younger bandmate and Changbin to want to hide but at the same time kiss him.

 

It was the second time he had had the want, not the thought, the  _ want  _ to kiss Hwang Hyunjin. And it was getting stronger and more desperate each time.

 

*

Third time's a charm they say, right?

 

So this time, Hwang Hyunjin was sporting vampy deep red lips. He had black slacks on and a white shirt that hinted he was aiming for a vampire look for their Halloween party, but it was incredibly hard to concentrate at the moment. The boy was asking Changbin which colored lense he should wear, the white one or the blue one - both looked absolutely fine and  _ fucking incredible _ (the last part he didn’t say out loud).

 

But that made Hyunjin be very close to him.  _ Very.  _

 

He currently had the blue lenses on and was about 5cm away from Changbin’s face, blinking his eyes fast in irritation and waiting for his final approval,

 

“They look great Hwang, now can I go?” He whined and wanted to wince when Hyunjin pouted at him,

 

“No! You have to help me finish my look” Changbin rolled his eyes but breathed out in relief when Hyunjin turned around to go back to the full body mirror and inspect his ‘look’,

 

“I didn’t take you for the guy that cares about appearance” He nudged and Hyunjin smiled at him from the mirror,

 

“I don't! But the winner of the costume contest gets that Sony voucher and I  _ really  _ want those new headphones” He whined and Changbin couldn’t help but smile at the sparkle in his eyes. He was determined to win, yes, but…

 

“Don’t you think a vampire is a bit too unoriginal to win?” He received a very angry pout and an annoyed whined, “No offense, Dracula”

 

“Look, I completely forgot about the prize, I wasn’t even going to the party remember? I didn’t have much time to put this together. These are barely a costume anyways,” He pouted and side-eyed the velvety dark red cape over his bed,

 

“Well, give  _ this _ ” Changbin said while getting close and slapping his ass,  _ hard _ , “a twirl and you’ll win” Hyunjin giggled and rubbed where his butt had been slapped cutely.

 

They were  _ way too far  _ into the skinship road anyways,

 

“Thanks, hyung, but I don’t think that’s fair to the others” He giggled and his eyes did that thing where they disappear into tiny lines and his whole face shines.

 

Yup, Changbin had a crush.

 

He smiled back, not daring to say anything in fear his voice would break.

 

He felt himself staring as Hyunjin laughed and honestly he felt like in a movie. He could faintly make out a golden light surrounding the boy and if he listened well he could hear angels sing his name.

 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin was waving a hand in front of him, suddenly  _ very _ close  _ again. _

 

“S-sorry,” He said and wanted to move back, but Hyunjin was right  _ there,  _ and his lips were right there and plump and  _ red. _

 

Changbin saw Hyunjin’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, probably wondering why he was acting so strange - it was all his fault anyways - he saw his eyes look for his but all he could look at at the moment were his deep red lips, delicious, full lips.

 

He saw Hyunjin flinch a bit when he noticed what had his hyung’s attention so badly, and in a moment of boldness, Changbin took the opportunity without caring about the aftermath.

 

He held Hyunjin by the neck softly, pulling him down so their lips could meet - a small blow to his pride but still - and dance the dance he had been wanting to since a long time.

 

It was ethereal, magical, fulfilling and making his mind spin. 

 

He had kissed other people yes, but this? This was up his list, no shame.

 

Hyunjin let out a tiny squeak in surprise inhaling deep, he was probably not expecting this,

 

“Sorry,” Changbin said, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes only to pull him down for another kiss.

 

After a few tentative pulls on his lip, Hyunjin finally seemed to understand what was going on and responded. Even with closed eyes, he felt them roll back into his skull in pure ecstasy.

 

Hyunjin was kissing him  _ back _ .

It was marvelous and amazing and set fireworks inside his chest and tv static in his head, a comfortable warm fuzzy inside his belly.

 

They kept at the slow pace for a while, the moment too magical for either to dare change anything and ruin it. The only sounds in the room the deep breaths and the occasional wet sounds of their tongues meeting.

 

To his surprise, Hyunjin kissed well. Maybe a bit too well. His full lips had a faint taste of grape and they felt pillowy and plump against his own, it was driving him  _ mad _ .

 

So, he pulled away. One look at Hyunjin made him want to scream. 

 

The boy was breathing rough, face pink in a burning blush and blue eyes glossy and careful. Lipstick messy and ruined all over his mouth and chin.

 

The sight made him want to punch Hyunjin merely out of the pure perfection he had achieved.

 

But he decided to give the boy a moment before pulling him down to his bed for another session was a better alternative.

 

*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> give me stuff to write on [ tomblr ](http://skzwriting.tumblr.com)  
> and watch me cri over sock skz on [ main ](http://foxy-jeongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
